Saw: Random Trap Scenes
by Writing4YourLove
Summary: Random trap scenes form Saw. All are original characters except Jigsaw. Rated for strong language, blood, gore, and violence.


**I've only seen the first and second Saw movies and I did make this off a variety of the traps from those two movies so I'm sorry if it's unoriginal. This also has nothing at all to do with the characters in the movies except Jigsaw. Sorry for any grammer/spelling errors.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

It's hot. She's lying on a hot metal floor. She opens her eyes and finds herself in a dimly lit room. When she sits up she hears whispers, then a voice. "Who are you?" The man on the other side of the room growls at her. There are two other dimly lit figures in the room.

She takes a shaky breath, beginning to feel afraid. "Lizzie," she says, starting to put her hands up. "Please, help me." She pleads, hoping against hope that one of them has a key,

"You think we don't want the same fucking thing?" The man yells, "How do we know you're not the asshole who locked us up in here?" He screams at her.

"Shut up, Leon," The other figure, another girl, demands, "I'm Arial, and I think we're all in the same shitty boat here so it might be best if we all at least try to work together. Get up." She says and Lizzie gets up, realizing quickly that her ankle is shackled to a pipe. Her foot touches something sharp and she pulls it away, picking a piece of glass out of her foot.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asks. Her green eyes are wide with fear as she looks around the room, finding only a floor covered with what appears to be glass and a small table in the center. "Where are we?" She can't tell what's on the table, but from where she is, it looks like a knife and to her left she thinks she can make out the outline of a door.

The she hears static before a voice that doesn't come from one of them comes through the speakers. _"I want to play a game." _The sound of the voice sends chills down Lizzie's spine and makes her feel sick. _"You three all have something in common. None of you deserve to live. This room contains either your death, or a realization of just how precious life is. This room has one exit. The lock on the door has one key. The key is hidden in the room. In one hour, the door will be locked forever and you all will be left in that room to waste away. Just remember, _X _marks the spot." _Then it shuts off, leaving the room in silence as lights on the walls begin to flicker on, revealing a clearer image. On the table is definitely a knife and all over the floor is glass.

"Holy fuck," Arial hisses. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She screams as she pulls at the shackle holding her against what Lizzie can now see is some kind of semi-circular ring that is stuck firmly in the wall. Before long, Ariel was bleeding where the sharp edges had dug into the skin on her ankle.

Lizzie examines the walls frantically, searching for the X while Leon does the same. Then Arial gasps. "The X," she whispers, looking directly at Lizzie. "It's you," She hisses. When Leon sees it, he pulls against the shackles even harder while Lizzie starts to shake, looking down at herself. Sure enough, on her shirt is a big, black X over her stomach. Leon pulls harder and Lizzie catches a glimpse of a strange part of the wall. She pounds her fist against the spot and it breaks through, cutting her hand, but she doesn't pay as much attention to that and instead to the slip of paper in her hand. She quickly reads the note. _Don't trust everything you see. _Then she sees the small, red X on Ariel's eyelid.

"Th- there's an X on you too," Lizzie says shakily and when Arial looks at herself, Lizzie shakes her head. "On your eye, there's an X on your eyelid."

"Holy fuck," Leon hisses, "So which of you is it?"

"How do we know you don't have one too?" Lizzie asks harshly. "Turn around." And she was right. On the back of his shaved head is an X. "He's fucking with us. So where is the combination?" She doesn't normally curse, but she has a feeling that's the only way she'll be taken seriously around this shithole.

Arial glares at her, "How are we supposed to know, _princess? _Maybe we should cut you the fuck open and find out!" She screams.

Leon shakes his head. "First let's focus on how we're supposed to get out of these goddamned chains! We're wasting time and we didn't have much to start out with!" He starts patting his pockets, searching for his pocket knife, but finding a small tape player instead. He hits the play button. The same voice from before speaks to him.

_"Hello, Leon, will you learn your lesson or will your life finally end like you wanted it to so badly?"_ it says in a whisper so the girls can't hear it, but he can and it makes him nervous – no, terrified, although he hates to admit it – as to what the message could be. _"The combination is inside you, but not where they think."_

When Arial sees that Leon had found his tape, she immediately searched the pockets of her cargo pants, finding a tape, but no player. "Give me the player," she demands and Leon takes his tape out, throwing it over to her. He won't let them know it's inside him. There has to be more. There must be a way he can get out alive.

Arial hits the play on hers too and the same, soft whisper plays. _"Hello, Arial, did you really expect to get away with selling heroin to school children?" _Arial knows that if she gets out of this, she'll never do that again, not if it could mean being killed._ "The key is inside the guiltiest of you, the combination inside the most innocent, good luck."_

Lizzie checks her pockets and finds nothing and then looks in the wall where she had found the note. When she reaches into the hole deeper, she finds a small key and a tape. She leaves the key there, not wanting to show the other two in the room that she got it. She gestures for Arial to throw her the player and, after taking out her tape, Arial does, throwing it over to Lizzie, who fumbles to catch it. _"Hello, Elizabeth," _the tape whispers to her darkly, _"I'm sure you thought you were doing well when you lied and deceived and manipulated your friends into committing murder for you . I'm sure it wasn't your intent that they would end up on death row. Now it's time for you to take the blame and get what you deserve." _It tells her and her heart starts pounding in her chest, faster than it was before. _"In your stomach is the spare key. I hope you're ready to take your punishment for the death of all those girls - unless you can find the combination in time."_

Arial glares at Lizzie, "She's the one with the combination."

She shakes her head, unwilling to admit that she must die. Besides, she has the key, not the combination. "No, I'm not, but I'm the one with the key to get these off." She takes out the key and unlocks hers. She doesn't know how much time is left, but she can imagine that it's not much. She steps out, onto the glass and takes a labored breath as pain shoots up through her foot and leg. Still, she forces herself to take another step, gritting her teeth, trying to stop herself from screaming at the pain.

"And how can we trust you?" Arial growls, straining against the shackle around her ankle as Lizzie reaches the table. She feels tears welling up in her eyes from the pain, but she grabs the knife.

"Which of you has the combination? I'll have to cut you both open if you don't tell me." She hisses threateningly, trying to ignore the pain and blood covering the soles of her feet.

Arial may not trust Lizzie, but she also doesn't want to die. "It's in him," she announces desperately. "You have to believe me."

Lizzie takes a step towards Leon and his eyes narrow. "Don't touch me you psychopathic _bitch!" _He screams as Lizzie takes another step. She's only two feet away and he punches her, knocking her back onto the glass hard, making her scream. He uses his foot that's not secured to the wall to hold her down and grabs the key that she had dropped when he hit her. After unlocking his restraints, he pushes Lizzie into the glass harder, getting over her, one knee on her hip and the other on the glass, but he doesn't notice the pain through the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Lizzie tries to stab him, but he grabs the knife and drags her over to where he had been shackled, restraining one of her wrists with it and pinning the other behind her shoulder blades while she screams as glass rips the flesh on her back.

She screams, "Help me, please, help!" He stabs her right on her belly-button and drags it up her body before he can think about the decision. She still screams, louder this time as she sees him pull her intestines out. He ignores her and finds her stomach, slitting it open as her screams fade and she dies.

His eyes widen at the sight of the key. Leon struggles to his feet and staggers slowly but surely to the doorway. When he gets there, the bloody key slips out of his hands and he drops to his knees to pick it up, but it slips, falling down into a deep vent that blows fiery heat up into the room. Arial screams for him to help her while he tries to get the metal grating over the vent up, cursing using every bad word he knows until he pries it off, his fingers bloody with both his and Lizzie's blood by the time he's done. He reaches down and he feels his arm burning, but he keeps reaching down. Almost as soon as he thinks he's got it, his arm gets stuck. He feels the horrible, burning heat as he struggles and Arial screams, not of pain but of her final bits of hope being torn from her as she hears the door click and the voice from before announces: _Game over._

That was how they were found by police days later. His arm badly burned, Arial wasted away, and Lizzie brutally butchered with her guts strewn about the floor like garland that's waiting to be put on a Christmas tree. All of this was accompanied by the rancid smell of rotting corpses and the sickeningly sweet smell of burning flesh.


End file.
